


Contrast

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Closeted Character, I can tell this will flop, Incomplete, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but my favorite, most underrated ship in kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changbin and Jisung have the same secret.But when Jisungs gets released, Changbin deals with it in a less than reasonable way





	1. Chapter 1

The group of nine were siting in the trainee practice room in the long corridor of the JYP building when it happened. The beginning of the end. Everything that they have worked so hard on over the past few years of being trainees were beginning to crash and disintegrate right in front of Jisung's eyes.

He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean to cause this mess. He should have kept it to himself. 

Why the hell was he such an idiot? He could have just kept his big mouth shut and none of this would have happened. 

This is all your fault

There was a loud crash from the side of the room that snapped Jisung form his thoughts. The entire room had turned into silence. 

Changbin gave a look to Jisung that could only be described as utter disgust, before wiping the blood from the side of his lip and charging towards Felix to punch him in the face.

There was punches thrown, glass everywhere and Jisung could only shut his eyes tightly and cover his ears. 

"Stop, Stop it!"


	2. Chapter one- "You are just like everyone else"

"Jisung!" 

Jisung spun around to look for the voice that was calling him and a smile made it's way onto his face when he saw who it was. "Changbinnie hyung!" 

The other stopped when he was in front of Jisung and gave him a weird look. It almost looked like the other was trying not to smile. "Chan wants us both in the studio, he wants us to start working on the third mix-tape." He said with a look in his eyes that could only be described as excitement. Jisung found it adorable.

Okay, yes. If it wasn't already obvious, Jisung has a big, fat crush on Changbin. He's not quite sure where or how it started, but one thing Jisung was always sure of was his sexuality.

Ever since he was younger he knew he wasn't like his other friends. They were constantly talking about girls and how pretty they were and how they wanted to date them. It wasn't that Jisung didn't find them pretty or beautiful. He just wasn't interested in them in that way.

He obviously hasn't come out to anyone yet, it's not that he was ashamed of his sexuality, in fact he wanted to do nothing more than embrace it and be proud of who he really is, but he has life-long dreams, and the road to debut is much more valuable to him than expressing himself, it's sad, but the harsh reality, if Jisung were to come out as gay, not only would his parents disown him but he would be at risk of being dropped from the company and his dreams of debuting with his eight members would be out the window.

As for Changbin, before he came to the company as a trainee Jisung was very confident in his rapping abilities, but all of that changed when Changbin came. He finally felt like there was someone closer to his age that was actual competition to him. He didn't know Chan at the time so Changbin was the only one seen as real competition, it inspired him to work harder at his rapping and even singing. 

Jisung always thinks about how much better Changbin made him, not only talent-wise, but as an overall person, he made him more modest and taught him to realise that there will always be someone better than you, as sad as it sounds it motivates Jisung to give it his all and not to be self-centred and see that there is other people in the world. 

That's when they met Chan. 

Chan is what Jisung could only describe as amazing, because of his long training period he was so determined to debut that he has always worked his hardest every day Jisung has known him. Chan obviously saw something in the two rappers as he asked them to start working on a song with them, that single song turned into two, then three and before they knew it they had a full mix-tape recorded and posted to YouTube. The views weren't much but they were making music, music that they were proud of and had full control over. 

Shortly after Chan was slowly introducing new trainees that he found and they began to build friendships, soon there was nine of them and they were beginning to build an unbreakable bond between the nine of them, this was when Chan was trying his hardest to get them to debut as a group. Now that Chan had a group, he seemed more determined than every to give them a chance at debut.

Around this time was probably the time that Jisung had began to develop feelings for Changbin, it was scary and he didn't know what to do since it was painfully obvious that Changbin doesn't see him in that way, or at least he thinks he doesn't. Even if he did, there was no way that Changbin would ever outright admit it. Hell, he would probably get punched in the ace if he even told Changbin that he was gay. 

He doesn't know how the feelings came to the surface, maybe they were just always there and he was too blind to even notice it. In fact, he spent the first two months hating and trying to do better than Changbin, but after meeting with Chan and the birth of 3Racha be began to like Changbin as a friend and as he got to know him better and then them feelings would have eventually been made into something more than platonic.

Jisung was screwed and he knew it. 

-

"Hello hyung."

Jisung groaned when he heard the deep Australian accent and the familiar stand in front of him. "Felix can you stop with the honorifics?" He sighed before sitting up from his previous position which was him lying down on the ground. "We are literally a day apart, we can talk comfortably." He said and the other laughed.

"But your reaction is hilarious!" He laughed before taking a seat on the ground in front of him. 

"You're making me look bad." He pouted.

It was only natural that the two would eventually become close friends, with their crazy age difference it made them be more comfortable with each other, the only downside being that your friends would have to spend more money on two presents.

Felix and Chan are actually the only two people who know about Jisung's sexuality, he remembers telling Felix so vividly, it was like it happened yesterday.

-

"Why are you acting this way?!" Felix finally snapped. "You have been in the same slump for months and i'm sick of it!" 

A switch seemed to flip in Jisung that day it was a horrible week as Changbin wouldn't stop talking about some new trainee that was a girl and it had been upsetting him the more he thought about it and Felix beginning to yell at him was the straw that broke the camels back. So he stood up. "You have no idea what I am going through!" He screamed, and that seemed to shock the other but Felix replied straight away.

"Then tell me, Jisung!" The whole dorm went quiet since they were the only two in it and Felix sighed. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." He said in his deep, yet gentle voice.

A tear fell from Jisung's eye as he breathed a shaky breath before closing his eyes. "Felix...I'm gay." 

The feeling that Jisung felt as soon as he said those words were describable. There was a deep wave of worry that nearly drowned all of his senses and thoughts that made him want to tear his brain from his head altogether, but there was also a small, almost non-existent shed of relief that he had finally told someone the god-awful secret that had been stashed up deep inside of himself his entire life. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other, the fear was still there and the thought of losing his best friend over this was a heartbreaking thought.

It was quiet for a while until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. That seemed to release something in Jisung as he just began to bawl, and the other just held him tight and rubbed circles on his back as he tried to get him to stop crying. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He said in the same soft voice that made Jisung stop his sobs and only have silent tears roll down his cheeks. "There is nothing wrong with being gay Jisung." Felix said and Jisung could only shake his head.

He wasn't expecting this reaction. He had prepared for the worst whenever he thought about what peoples reaction would be when he finally told someone, the support was honestly just overwhelming for Jisung and he didn't know what else to do but cry. 

Felix pulled away and cupped the others cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "I'm being serious Jisung, no matter what others tell you or what people say, who you love isn't something that you should have to hide or control, you are just like everyone else and you deserve to be loved.

Jisung began to bawl again.

-

A door opening in the practice room shook Jisung from the memory and immediately smiled when he saw Jeongin standing in the doorway. "There you two are! I have been looking for you both for so long!" He said breathlessly.

"Whats's wrong Jeongin-ah?" Felix asked from the ground.

"Chan called a group meeting and wants to talk to us all." He said and left the practice room without another word.

Felix sighed before standing up and looking down at Jisung. "Come on, it's best that we don't keep Chan waiting." He said and held his hand out to help Jisung up. 

Jisung groaned before taking the hand and getting up before leaving the practice room to go to the recording studio, that's where Chan holds all of the group meetings.

-

"Okay kids! Let's settle down, I have something to say." Chan said and sat down on the couch in between Seungmin and Hyunjin. Jisung was sitting on the ground before Minho grabbed him and sat him on his lap with a smile. "Today I may have just given us an opportunity that could change our lives forever." He said with a bright smile.

Everyone was attentive and waited for what he was about to say. "Kids, we have a chance to debut." He said and the entire room went silent. 

It was like no one believed him, Jisung looked around he room and saw everyone's expressions. The first face his eyes automatically went to was Changbin's.

His eyes were wide in shock and he was looking at Chan. Chan noticed the silence and decided it was time to explain. "JYP is making a new show, on the first episode we are going against a girl group and we preform at the evaluation, he then decides who is the next to debut and the team that wins gets the entire show and we get a broadcast."

"What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter out before I go back to school, I won't be able to post very frequently but I will try my hardest, I also hope you all had a good Valentines Day! The chapter was supposed to go up Yesterday on Valentines Day but I kind of got distracted by watching dance relays and other shows lmao... but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue, so don't worry the actual chapters will be longer! Tbh i'm not expecting much people to read this bc this is the most underrated ship in not only Stray Kids but all of Kpop don't @ me


End file.
